Snitch
Snitch is the 15th song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Cuz you don't wanna see the handgun open up, no Don't let your mouth open out Cuz you don't wanna see the automatic open out, no 1 Aint no snitches ridin wit us Ol mo the mouth niggaz could holla the front Cant no loose slips get on my yacht I leave player haters at the dock, watch And your nigga help ya burn the block As soon as you get hot nigga turn to cop Ya settin up federal appointments now Nigga all in court pointing out Daddy not knowing what he doin his child We gon mail him his finger when he get out, yea Just to show him what we's about Never let shit about g'z leave ya mouth, yea You inside can't leave ya house Two donut lovers to police ya house I sneak past those brothers leak in ya house And put the heat dead in yo mouth, so shut up - repeat 2x 2 Wizzy nigga been bout me Stay low so you don't know shit bout me Make no mistake I'm a veteran at Me never rat mommy taught me better than that Get a gat if you ain't got one already If you do then you ain't got enough get two And you could never get me nigga get you And you ain't got to fuck me girl fuck you I'm rollin wit my goons And I would never roll on my nigga take that to my tune Aint no girl came out of mom's wound Real nigga shit muthufucker I'm tuned, and I was taught If a man talk about another man while that man ain't present A man don't listen They throwin brick but they hands is missin Just watch what you sayin sissy - repeat 2x 3 Aint no telling who spillin the earl You telling yo boy he tellin his girl O, now she telling the world It ain't no secret I'm hotter than etha But I don't neither cop shit neither Either close yo mouth or meet the heater We the dirty south where cocaine cheaper You go up north nigga's boost they fee up This where the real hustlers meet up Look out anybody can be them people Yo own people could be them people No glasses can help you see them people They around too many evil people Detectives wanna get even equal My desert eagle ain't even legal, but sssshhhhhhhh - repeat 2x Talking Yea nigga watch the people around you watch the people away from you Leave them niggaz be let them stay from you These niggaz mouth's is runnin like hot water, I swear to god Real niggaz takin falls like niagara Tryna stay up like viagra, but it ain't gon happen These niggaz is best buddies wit the 5-0 team they know the da by name It ain't a game it used to be one Its like these niggaz got them big ducks in they mouth that the gynecologist Use when yo bitch get a pap-smear That's pussy anyway Weezy